Maximum Werewolfs?
by Iwillmarryjacobblack
Summary: Jacob leaves on a mission. Max gets kicked out of the flock. Now what? rated T because I don't really understand the rating thing and what makes it T or M somethings are ooc
1. JACOB BLACK

THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT STORY AND CROSSOVER STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R

* * *

"Dad" I screamed, "I'm going down to La Push."

"OK, have fun" Charlie cried as I was running into my car. It was raining just like every other day in forks. And of course, just like every Sunday since I started going to the University of Forks, I was going to see my wolf pack. It has been a year since the Cullens left and basically healed. But it still hurts a little to openly talk about "him."

About halfway to Jake's house my truck started making funny noises. Well at least I'm going to see Jacob, my favorite mechanic and boyfriend. We made the switch just about two weeks ago. As my truck clunk into the Blacks driveway I saw Jakes face beaming with joy as he saw me. With speed only a werewolf can have, he opened the door to my truck and pulled me into his coking hung.

"I'm so happy to see you" he said looking deep into my eyes, "I've missed you"

"Me to"

Then he passionately kissed me. I didn't want it to stop, but it reminded me of something else. The kiss Edward gave me before he left me. That's when I burst out in tears. I knew something was wrong.

"Don't cry, I've just missed you so much"

Imbarest with my outburst I choked down my tears, and asked him what was going on. Then he got this sad depressed look in his face

"The pack and I are leaving for a little bit" he mumbled so lowly I could barely hear it. "We've finally located Victoria and were going to get her up in Canada. We should be back by next week."

"Oh" I barely got out.

"We're leaving in five minutes I'm glad you got here in time t say good buy"

Honk, Honk "um... Well that's them

"Jake come" on screamed Jared

"Just hurry up and kiss her so we can get going." One of the others said.

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks great there i go again blushing. Then he leaned down and gave me a good buy kiss that took my breath away my heart started pumping faster. He tried to stop, but I wouldn't let him I just kept holding on.

HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I gotta go." He got into the car and they started speeding away.

"Be careful" I screamed after them

I got back into my truck and started going back home Shit, my truck stated making those awful noises again. I guess it will have to wait until he comes back, its not like it will fall apart on the highway back.

* * *

so what do you think!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! don't worry the Flock is up next  
XOXO ~ME


	2. ANNOUNCMENT

**Hey guys so announcement**

**I'm looking for someone to beta my story**

**if your interested please PM me, Thanks**

**also, i may not update for a week**

**due to Passover**

**thanks for understanding**


	3. MAX'S STORY

YAY!!!! SECOND CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE BRAKE IN BETWEEN UPDATES WELL HERE IT IS R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max" fang said, "We need to talk, not just us but the whole flock"

"Umm… O.K. about what"

"The flock and I think that your voice thing is going to lead us into a trap. But you always listen to it, we also think that the chip in your arm is what is leading Itex to us. So as a mutual agreement we are, asking you to leave."

"I don't understand, you want me to leave?"

"You're a danger to us, we are just protecting ourselves"

With tears poring down my face I asked a simple question, "but Fang, don't you love me? Why are you sending me away?"

"I do love you, but you are a danger to the flock and I need to protect them."

I jumped out the window. No good buys, No I will miss you, nothing. They betrayed me, all of them, even my Angel, my baby, and I was never coming back.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I woke up in tears. Another dream about the day I was kicked out of my own flock. The ones I cared so much about, and treated as my own kids. The only boy I loved and my best friend rejected me. It was the worst night of my life.

Now I'm in Canada, a year later, and I still dream of that horrible night. During the day you would never know. I live a normal life, well as normal as a sixteen year old bird-kids life can be,

I go to school, and live with my Mom and Ella, I convinced them to move here. I have friends, Samantha, Lillian, Jordan, and Nolan. We have become really close since the summer I moved. They were already friends and I kind of just joined there group.

Well, time to get up and get dressed. I wore a black T-shirt and jeans, nothing special, brushed my teeth, and then brushed my long brown hair and stuck it into two low ponytails. I decided to wear my red high-tops today and went down to breakfast.

I had a quick bowl of cookie crisp cereal and rushed to the bus stop. Lillian saved me a seat on the bus as always, and at the next stop Jordan and Nolan came on. Samantha got on two stops later. Just a normal day, for a normal teenaged girl right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO? HOW WAS IT? REVIEW!!!!!

XOXO ~ME


	4. sorry everyone

hey guys i am soooooo sorry for not writing in like forever but i was away all summer and now its school and i have tons and tons of work

but whenever ! have a little bit of free time i'm going to write I promise :)

so hopefully I will be updating soon

please don't hate me hate my family for dragging me on a stupid trip for two minths with out a computer

and my school for giving soooo much work like right when it started sooo anoying

again I am really really really sorry


End file.
